


Она жертвует

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Gen, Tears, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Однажды поделишься с кем-то частичкой себя – и у тебя заберут всё.





	Она жертвует

Зал переполнен: последние свободные места заняты, некоторые сидят прямо на полу, но люди всё прибывают и прибывают. Они несут на землистых лицах свои хитрые улыбочки, а в руках — прозрачные трубки с иглами на конце.

Она сидит в центре, настолько обессиленная, что не может пошевелиться — вот они и тянут свои грязные мягкие пальцы к её рукам, тыкают в исколотые до чёрных гематом вены иголки, и по трубкам в их рты медленно начинает ползти светлая кровь. Они занимают место в зале, заставляя других потесниться, и красная паутина с ней в середине вновь разрастается.

Отовсюду слышится тихое чавканье и отвратительное причмокивание: они, довольные, сосут вожделенный живительный сок через трубки, а она слабеет с каждой секундой, будто иссыхающее сердце.

Она не помнит, как долго это продолжается и когда началось. Возможно, так было всегда. Но силы утекают капля за каплей, и она чувствует: конец близок.

Рубашка мокра от слёз, а лицо покрылось коркой соли. Но этот тонкий панцирь, последний способ залатать дыры в измученном, разодранном теле, для голодных пиявок — лишь смехотворная упаковочная плёнка, и они с притворно сердобольными мордами соскребают её жёлтыми когтями.

— На надо плакать! — говорят они. — От слёз заболит голова! — шипят они.

Глаза вновь наполняются морской водой, и во впалой груди булькает беззвучный крик.

Дрожащими слабыми пальцами она хватает телефон, и далёкий родной голос в трубке с нежностью шепчет: «Я безумно люблю тебя, милая. Я каждый день жду тебя. Возвращайся скорее!»

Но спёкшиеся губы не разлепляются, спазмы сжимают горло, и отчаянные хрипы проглатываются: она не может, не успевает ничего ответить — телефон вырывают у неё из рук. Она падает, закрывает опухшее лицо ладонями, но тут слышит топот: снова пришли, снова будут сосать кровь!

Её рывком поднимают, рубашку на груди разрывают и между торчащих рёбер вонзают длинные ржавые иглы.

— Не время спать! — говорят они. — Мы все голодны! — рычат они.

Она жалобно стонет, в воспалённых глазах — мольба, но их это только злит: самые борзые достают ножи и срезают ломти мяса с её бёдер, кидают их в широко раскрытые пасти и медленно, медленно жуют, будто плотоядные коровы на выгуле. Наконец, один из их стада вспарывает ей живот, с хрустом ломает грудную клетку и вынимает маленькое белёсое сердце — толпа набрасывается на омертвелый орган, рвёт его в мелкую крошку…

Пропитанные бесконечными слезами останки израненного, растерзанного тела размягчаются, растворяются, соляным раствором растекаются по трубкам, и в красной паутине, пульсируя, циркулирует боль.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7936358


End file.
